


Not In Kansas Anymore

by DemolitionSerenade



Series: Along The Broken Road [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gore, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemolitionSerenade/pseuds/DemolitionSerenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little town in the middle of nowhere shouldn't be scary right? Frank knows there is something fishy going on in this place... but can he figure it out before it's too late? Can he hold onto Gerard, and escape death at the same time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Turning Back

**Author's Note:**

> Co-author is Eve. We own nothing.<3 (Except our characters and plot okay clearly that's ours.)

It had been forty-eight hours since Frank had eaten anything. Granted, he'd been sleeping most of the time, and his stomach hadn't been able to hold any food down for a few days. He had gotten a nasty stomach virus a few days into touring, which sucked. Still, he liked his food, and he  _really_  wanted some. So with all the strength he could muster up, he got his ass out of his bunk and made his way towards the kitchen area. After searching through the fridge and cabinets he inevitably came to the conclusion that they were empty. He was going to kill Ray and Bob.

Sighing, Frank walked back to the lounge area of the bus. Gerard was the first one that saw him come in, his face a mix of relief and disdain. He looked away almost immediately, and Frank could swear his heart was breaking just a little bit. Ray looked up at him, grinning. Frank glared back.

“What's up short stuff?” Bob said from next to Gerard. Frank crossed his arms.

“You assholes ate all the fucking food.” Bob snickered and Frank grabbed the closest thing to him -which happened to be Mikey's glasses- and threw them at Bob's face.

“Mikey's going to kill you.” Bob said, holding up the broken frame. Frank shrugged and turned towards Ray.

“Why is Mikey killing Frank?” Mikey asked, walking in rubbing his eyes. “Where are my glasses?”

“Frank broke them.” Ray said, turning his attention to his video game. “After he yelled at us for eating all of the food.” Frank kicked Ray in the knee as hard as he could, causing Ray to scream. Ray turned to Bob. “He kicked me.” He whined.

“Go tell the driver to stop somewhere so we can get some fucking food, Toro.” Frank glared, kicking him again. Ray got up, making his way to the front of the bus before Frank could kick again. “I still don't see why my glasses had to break.” Mikey mumbled, going off in search of some tape.

**

The bus pulled up to a rather abandoned looking town. The best looking building was the church everyone was pouring out of. Frank cringed. He couldn't stand churches. Not since he was six, and a priest in his local church thought it would be funny to make Frank do some _not so nice_  things. Of course, no one believed him, and every Sunday until he was old enough to fight back, Frank was innapropriately touched by a man of 'God'. That kind of shit can cause a tole on a mans mental health, you know. It's not that fun.

Frank followed the rest of the guys, inching closer to Bob when a priest came dangerously close. He would not hesitate to break some bones, not this time. 

Eventually, they came across a decent enough looking restaurant. Frank sat next to Bob, across from Gerard. It wasn't the ideal seat, but at least he didn't have to risk brushing hands with Gerard. That was  _not_  something he wanted right now. Not with him practically avoiding Frank at all costs. Frank still had absolutely no idea what that was all about, he thought they were fine. 

They all ate quietly, while Frank tried not to gawk at their waitress that looked suspisciously just like the priest he'd almost run into. He figured she just must be his daughter or something, that's all it could be. 

When everyone was done, Gerard looked straight at Frank. Frank felt the familiar -almost painful- spark when their eyes met, and tried hopelessly to push down the feelings he felt bubbling to the surface. 

"Frankie." Gerard said quietly. "I think I saw an art supplies store on the way here, will you go with me?" 

"Yea." Frank answered quietly, dropping some money on the table for his food.

"Go get some stuff for the bus, guys. We'll meet you back there." Gerard said, getting up. Frank got up with him, the two walking out of the restaurant without the guys saying anything. Frank thought that was really weird. 

The walk to this art store was really quiet, and Frank wished he'd said no because he couldn't stand not talking to Gerard when they had no choice but to be so close. He'd almost had enough of it when Gerard finally mumbled something that sounded like 'I'm sorry'.

"Excuse me?" Frank asked, eyebrow raised. 

"I'm sorry." Gerard repeated, a little louder. "You know, for everything. I feel like I led you on... and now I'm with Lynz, I didn't want you to be angry with me or anything. I thought... I thought it would be best if I just left you alone." 

"Led me on?" Frank scoffed, because yea, Gerard had led him on. Frank hadn't ever said anything though, and he certainly hadn't made it obvious that he thought Gerard felt the same way about him. "Gerard, all that stuff that happened between us was just for the stage. You're with Lynz, whatever. You didn't lead me on, I knew what was happening. Avoiding me was pretty shitty though. You're supposed to be my best friend." 

"Oh." Gerard said, walking into the store. Frank sighed, followed him in, and tried not to be noticeable while he stared at Gerard looking at different paint. 


	2. Tempting Reality

It had always kind of given Frank butterflies to see Gerard like that. He treated art supplies with an almost freaky respect, the same way he poured every ounce of his attention into his art. Watching him flitter back and forth between the shelves grabbing paints and markers was almost like watching a child in a toy store. Gerard didn't notice him staring, Frank was almost sure. By the time he turned to stare at Frank, the sun was setting outside the tiny shop's pristine window.

 

"Oh." Gerard said, actually seeming genuinely surprised that they just spent almost two hours in the art shop, and that was... Almost cute. Almost. "Hey, wow. Frankie, we should hurry back." Gerard paid for his supplies quickly hurried out the store, Frank following behind hopelessly. The conversation was stilted and awkward but it was there. Until Gerard stopped suddenly, and Frank went crashing into his back.

"Whoa.. what the actual fuck, dude? " Frank rubbed at his face. He leaned sideways and peered over Gee's shoulder. Frank immediately came to the conclusion that he must be high. Someone must have drugged his cheap restaurant veggie burger, because he could have sworn the bus was parked right there. But it's wasn't. "Gerard... did they leave us...?"

"It looks that way Frankie." Gerard swore under his breath and began diging around in his pockets, only to swear again a minute later. "My phone is in the bus. Do you have yours Frankie?" Frank shook his head, shoving his hands in his pockets. "That's just great. We're stranded."

 

"That isn't true Gerard. We're in a town. Someone has to have a phone around here somewhere." Frank chewed on his lip ring, waiting for a response. It wasn't like he wanted to be there any more than Gerard did. Plus, Gerard didn't seem to notice how completely creepy the place was. Finally, Gerard heaved a sigh and turned around. "Just come on Gee." And so, they walked back, looking for someone with a phone.

 

"Hey!" They heard someone call. They chose to ignore it. "Hey, dude!" The voice was closer now. Frank turned around, coming face to face with someone that couldn't be older than fifteen, and yet was fairly taller than him. "Do you guys have a fucking deathwish or something?"

 

"What?" Gerard asked, eyebrow raised. "If you think you can threaten us than-"

 

"I'm not threatening you." the guy scoffed. "I'm trying to save you." He grabbed both their arms, tugging them towards the way they came. "You have to get out of here, it's not safe." Frank pulled his arm away from the guy, grabbing onto Gerards hand and pulling him away as well. "What the fuck?" The guy nearly growled.

"We're not going anywhere with you until you kindly tell us what the fuck you're talking about." Frank glared. "You can't just go pulling us around talking about danger. We don't even know who the fuck you are."  
"I'm Brendon." The guy said, grabbing Frank's arm again. "Now let's _go_."

 

"If you know what's good for you, you'll let me the fuck go." Frank said, trying his best to sound menacing. Where was Gerard in all of this? Frank looked at him, staring and keeping quiet. "Gerard." Frank hissed. He just shrugged.

 

"You know what? Fine." The kid -Brendon- let go. "If you die, you die. Sooner or later you're bound to notice, and do not come crying to me when you figure it out." He threw his hands up in a rather dramatic gesture and sulked off. Frank turned to Gerard.

 

"He could've been a killer, asshole." Frank said, walking off to find a phone.

**  
They eventually found a phone in the restaurant, and the guys seemed genuinly confused as to why they'd be calling before realizing that they'd left the two behind. Frank decided he needed new friends. Possibly a new band.

 

Gerard convinced Frank that they should explore a little. It would be a while until the guys got back, Ray had said two days. What the fuck would it take two days for? He didn't know. So, Frank agreed to walk around with him as long as they stayed far away from the creepy church.

 

They had been walking around for about an hour before they found an abandoned looking house. They looked around the area a little while before determing that no one lived there. It just wasn't possible.

 

"We should go in." Gerard said. Frank looked at him like he was crazy.

 

"Are you insane?"

 

"Slightly." Gerard shrugged, going up the front steps. Reluctantly, Frank followed along. He had to stop it with this lost puppy dog routine. It was not cute or helpful in anyway.

The inside of the house was in worse condition than the outside, and Frank could smell a really weird odor he couldn't pinpoint. Gerard seemed fascinated by the place, because Gerard was weird and for some reason really liked creepy shit like this. Though despite his protests, he couldn't have helped being intrigued even if he tried. Gerard wandered ahead as he stopped and looked around. The roof had caved in what could only have been years ago. The house was a literal wreck; the carpets were caked with something he couldn't identify and the walls were grungy with smoke residue and dust. There was a hallway to the back part of the old sitting room, and Gerard had headed straight for it. He stopped in a doorway at the back and his eyes widdened.

"Frank. Come look at this." Frank wasn't sure he wanted to, but he walked forward anyway. What he saw wasn't at all what he expected. The kitchen was painted deep red with a thick liquid. It looked kind of like blood and underneath the broken table was a pile of mutilated flesh. "Oh my God." He wasn't sure which one of them had even said it, but ohmygod was right. The hallway, the kitchen, and the back room where all destroyed and filled with blood and torn human flesh.

"Gerard, we have to get out of here. What if the cops come, and think we did this!?" He was starting to freak out now. Even Gerard looked scared. 

 

"Frankie something is going on here. We should investigate."

What? Gerard had to be crazy, because seriously what? He whirrled around to face his bandmate. "What the fuck, Gee, are you fucking crazy? This isn't some comic book okay? This is serious shit." Frank could admit it. He was a big enough man, -not literally, due to some height issues- to admit that he was freaked the fuck out. He felt sick. "Gerard, I'm gonna be sick." As soon as the words had tumbled out, he was high tailing it out into the street. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't see. The whole world was hazy. He didn't even eat animal flesh for fucks sake, all that blood everywhere... Anyone would get sick. He had to console himself that way, as he emptied his guts onto the pavement outside. This was sick and fucking twisted.

He barely even felt the hands running through his hair, and pulling the fohawk out of his face. There were whispered words against his back, and he finally realized then that Gerard had followed him out. What were they gonna do? They were just kids.

Somewhere to the left, he heard a smash and scream that only made him retch harder and start dry heaving. Gerard, though, was up like a flash. He pulled Frank up behind him. "Let's go check it out." He was starting to think Gerard really did have a deathwish, but he had no choice but to follow behind him.

They crept though the back streets and dark yards with the sound of screams getting louder. He walked around the last house on the street, but was jerked back. Gerard pulled the universal symbol for 'shh' and pointed into the street. Barely in his feild of vision, was a fight under the street lamps. Except, it didn't seem like fair fight at all. There was one little punk kid getting his ass kicked by what looked like four or five adults. Thats when it hit him. That little punk kid was the same little punk kid that had accosted them ealier. That was Brandon -Brendon?- or whatever he said his name was. He turned back to Gerard and saw the same realization cross his overly pretty face. The silent communication went a long way, obviously, because at the same time they both dashed out into the street to join the fight. He shoved the kid out of the way and kicked the first person he saw in crotch. Fortunately it was a guy and he went down hard. he turned around and saw Gerard duck out of the way of a punch. He turned back around to cover his own ass and barely moved out of the way in time to avoid a kick to the stomach. When he saw Gerard make a dash for the shettler of the darkness, he grabbed the kid's hand and chased after him.

They ran and ran. They ran until Frank's heart was beating out of his chest and his head hurt. His lungs ached and he doubled over. He coughed and hacked and dry heaved against the grass and he heard two other voices panting and cursing beside him. This really was shit for the virus he was _still_ getting over. He lifted up then and looked at the kid, -Brandon, Brendon, _Benjamin?_ Whatever it was- and stared. He just _couldn't_ be older than fifteen, especially now with his big brown eyes shining terrified in the night. His big lips were parted around harsh breaths and his whole body was quivering with pain or fear. Even in the shadows Frank could see the already deepening bruises on his delicate face.

Gerard finally collapsed onto the grass, still gasping for air. "What the fuck." It was like Gerard's voice broke the kid out of his stupor and finally turned on them with a snarl on his face. 

 

"You remember me right? Brendon? Oh you know, The kid that wanted to save you... No big deal right?" Oh. Brendon. He'd been close anyway. "Do you understand now? Did you see those fucking freaks? They wanted to kill me! They want to kill you now, too. You stupid fucks! I told you, you need to get the fuck out of here! This isn't a game, this is... This is a seriously fucked up place." His voice had gradually grown softer through the whole speech and he ended it on a whisper. Frank realized then, that this kid knew more than he was letting on. 

 

"What's going on here?" Frank hadn't meant to sound so desperate but he had. He knew he had. Brendon locked eyes with him and a sick looking smile fell over his face. Frank was starting to see 'freaked out' as an understatement for this whole fucked up thing.

"What's going on. You haven't figured it out yet? These people aren't people at all. I was born here. I'm just like them, but I was born special. I'm a halfling." What? He opened his mouth to ask just that, but-"No, Shut up. Just Listen for a second." Frank shut his mouth so fast his teeth clanked together and it fucking hurt. "I'll show you something, but then you have to leave. Get in your car and get the fuck out of here. I can't leave, not like this. They'll chase after me. I'm the only one that know's how to destroy them."

Brendon stood and started to walk back in the direction they came. Frank got up quickly and heard Gee do the same behind him. They both jogged to catch up. Frank fell into step behind the slightly taller boy. His mind was reeling with so many questions. He kept quiet but Gerard didn't. Gerard seemed fascinated again. 

 

"So, Brendon. What do you mean that the people here aren't people?" Bendon just turned his head to face him and rolled his eyes. He kept walking though, and that shut Gerard up. Wow, kudos to this kid really. Brendon slowed to a stop in front of a dingy two story house, with vines grown up the outside. The paint was chipped. The whole place was a mess, not unlike the one from ealier. That made Frank flinch and his stomach started doing flips. He reached up and tugged on the younger boys sleeve. 

 

"Whoa, wait. Déjà fucking vu. This house isn't going to be full of blood and guts right? Because I've seen enough of that for one day, kid." Brendon turned on him then with wide, gaurded eyes. His eyes flickered back to the house before resting on Frank again. 

 

"No, it's... No. No gore in this one. What you saw... I'll explain that. I never meant for you two to get this far into things. If they figure out I told you the secrets of this town, you'll be in big trouble." That didn't sound good. A voice in the back of Frank's brain told him to run, To turn around and run. To not stop until he hit the highway, but as soon as the thought formed Brendon started to walk forward and Gerard followed him. Frank may have wanted to run, but he'd never leave Gerard in this hell by himself. So he started to walk behind them. Again with the lost puppy routine. 

As soon as they walked into the house he knew something was off. The outside may have been demolished, but the inside? The inside was in perfect condition and empty like it had never even been lived in. No blood, no furniture... Not even dust. Brendon made a practiced beeline through the dark straight for the spiral staircase. Frank had to be imagining it, but the darkness seemed to get thicker the higher they rose. They passed the landing of the second floor, and up a smaller, walled-in staircase until they reached a door that hung precariously on the hinges. Brendon pushed it open and a green glow flooded the small stairwell. Frank followed the other two boys into the small atic room. Bendon gestured up and Frank's gaze followed. He gasped and swallowed back the bile in his throat. There were green cocoons lining the ceiling and casting a sickly green color across the room. 

 

"Oh cool, What are those things!?" Gerard wasn't even taking this seriously. What the actually fuck, this wasn't cool. Frank was starting to think Gerard really did believe this was just one of his silly comic books.

 

Brendon seemed to agree because he pulled his arm back and laid a heavy punch on Gerard's shoulder. "Dude, shut the fuck up. It isn't cool. This is the birthing house."

 

"The... the  _birthing_ house?" Frank nearly shouted. "Are you people  _insane?_ What are you birthing? Is this some government thing? What the  _fuck?"_  And suddenly, Frank felt tears stinging his eyes. He couldn't breathe, his chest was contracting, his lungs closing up. He felt like he was being suffocated and he couldn't move. Gerard crouched down next to him, and he didn't remember going to the floor. He didn't remember Brenden disappearing, or coming back with a cold towel. He didn't remember being moved out of the room and back outside so he could breathe some air that didn't smell of... whatever the smell of _cocooon_ was.

 

"Frankie?" Gerard said, concern evident in his pretty green eyes. Frank stared into them, grasping for a hold onto normality. Grasping for a hold onto Gerard. "Frankie, can you say something? Don't pass out on me, I have nowhere to put you. Come on Frankie." 

 

"Gee." Frank barely choked out. "I'm dreaming, right Gee? I just have to pinch myself and I'll wake up. I'm on the bus, with a stomach virus. I haven't moved for days. I'm just sick, right Gee?" Frank grabbed the front of Gerard's shirt, practically begging with his eyes for Gerard to just lie to him and say it would be okay. Gerard brushed Frank's hair out of his face, almost lovingly. And then Frank remembered Lynz, and how Gerard basically fucked him over for her. Still, he couldn't look away. Gerard's eyes had always been calming. 

 

"This love fest is all very touching, but can we please get off the streets? They come out at night, you know."

 

"I'm not going back in there." Frank nearly shouted, pushing himself closer to Gerard. 

 

"No, not in there. I have a house you know." Brenden rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Frank wanted nothing more than to just punch this kid in the face.


End file.
